


Miracle in SanFransokyo

by GemmaRose



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hiro has some anger issues, Tadashi Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the explosion at the science fair, Tadashi Hamada wakes up in a hospital fifteen miles from home, with no memory of how he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle in SanFransokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/87566) by machina-rex, aka Rachel. 



Tadashi Hamada woke up, and immediately regretted it. His entire body ached, like he’d just tripped over Mochi and fallen down the stairs, only ten times worse. He cracked open his eyes, and looked around the unfamiliar room. Why was he in a hospital?

“Oh, you’re awake.”

He turned his head to see a shortish brunette nurse with a clipboard. “Where am I?”

“Marin General Hospital.” the woman grinned tightly, fingers curling on the pressboard and paper in her hands. “I’ll tell Doctor Matsushita you’re awake.”

She hurried out of the room, and Tadashi frowned. How had he wound up all the way in Marin, almost fifteen miles from the college science fair?

He gasped and patted where his pockets would have been, realizing somewhat belatedly he was wearing a hospital gown. The science fair, the fire, the explosion. He still didn’t know if Professor Callahan was okay. Come to think of it, how was he still alive? The explosion had knocked the wind out of him, and the last thing he remembered was one of the project tables falling over.

A few minutes later, the door to his room opened again and a man in a white coat walked in. “Good to see you’re back in the land of the living.” the doctor smiled, pulling out a pen light from his pocket. Tadashi knew the paces from years of tending Hiro’s all too frequent knocks to the head, and more recently from programming the appropriate procedures into Baymax. Sure enough, he light shone briefly into each of his eyes, and the doctor made a tick on his sheet.

“Can you remember your name?”

“Tadashi Hamada.”

“Birthday?”

“August 12th, 1994.”

“Place of residence?”

“393 7th Avenue, San Fransokyo.”

“My my, you’re quite a ways from home.” the doctor grinned. “Now of course, there is the matter of insurance.”

Several hours and two phone calls later, Tadashi walked out of the hospital in his scorched and smoke-stained clothing. Aunt Cass had been overjoyed to hear from him, and had promised through tears that she’d make a special dinner for him. Apparently they hadn’t been able to recover Callahagn’s body either, and both of them had been presumed dead. She couldn’t leave the cafe to come pick him up, but he had his bus card in his wallet and one of the orderlies very helpfully gave him directions to the bus that would take him home. 228 to the San Rafael Transit center, and from the center there were three busses that could take him to the Golden Gate Bridge. He knew his way home from the Bridge, but it still meant an hour and a half of riding busses. If he was lucky.

Between crap traffic and missed connections, it took closer to two hours before he was getting off at the familiar 28 stop just six blocks from the Lucky Cat. The short walk was familiar as breathing, and Tadashi didn’t even realize he was zoning out until he found himself standing in front of the cafe. The bell over the door rang when he entered, and his aunt wasn’t behind the counter. He shuffled up the stairs, and found a short note on his desk.

Had to run out for groceries. Hiro’s at the Nerd Lab, go say hi :)

Grinning, he quickly stripped off his scorched and smoky clothes. It was a shame, knowing he’d have to toss out that shirt, but he pitched it at the base of the hamper without thinking about it too much. A minute later he was dressed in clean, fresh clothes, and reached for his favourite baseball cap. It wasn’t on his desk. Frowning, he glanced around the room, and located it almost immediately. On Hiro’s dresser, of all places. He chuckled and seated the hat on his head, making a mental note to get his brother a cap of his own for Christmas.

His keys were hanging where he’d left them the night of the science fair, but he left them where they hung. The weather was still nice enough to walk, and two hours of sitting on busses was enough to make him restless. The streets were bustling with people, and Tadashi was zoning out again when somebody crashed into him.

He caught the stranger reflexively, and an instant later the sidewalk in front of them exploded into a blob of something orange and shiny. A yellow blur struck it and bounced off, and Tadashi set whoever he’d caught on their feet while his eyes tracked the stranger zipping along the side of the building. They launched from the corner, and he realized there were others in bright costumes fighting somebody with- was that a jet pack? Jet pack and apparently a force field, if the way the yellow figure bounced off of thin air was any indication.

The massive red one flung the pink one at the jet pack person, and a burst of green caused the man to drop out of the sky. A dark man in green caught him, and Tadashi nearly did a double take. Wasabi. That was Wasabi slicing the jet pack away from the man’s back with glowing blue blades. As the bright suited figures gathered around the captured toublemaker, Tadashi realized the one in pink was Aiko Montero. And if the girl in pink was Honey, it meant the one in yellow with wheels on her feet had to be Leiko Tomago.

“Guys!” he called out, stepping out from the crowd and jogging towards them. “What’s going on?” The boy in blue, barely taller than GoGo, turned at the same time as the rest of them. Tadashi stopped in his tracks, smile vanishing in an instant. “Hiro?”

His face wasn’t as round as it should be, his eyes a bit darker, but with the helmet under his arm there was no mistaking it. The boy in blue was his baby brother. Several inches taller than he ought to be, hair pointing every which way from being trapped under a helmet, but undeniably Hiro Hamada. Belatedly, Tadashi realized that his friends and his brother all looked as if they’d just seen a ghost. The red one, probably Fred in a mecha suit, probably had a similar expression hidden behind that tinted visor.

“T-Ta-Tadashi?!!” Hiro stuttered, helmet dropping to the asphalt. For a moment he stared, wide eyed, and the elder Hamada knew with a gut certainty that his baby brother was on the verge of tears. Then Hiro’s face darkened, eyebrows drawing together as he squared his shoulders and pulled himself up straight. “No. Who are you?”

“W-What?” Tadashi spluttered, disarmed by his sibling’s sudden change in demeanor. “Hiro, it’s m-”

“You’re **not** Tadashi.” the younger boy snapped, hands clenching into barely trembling fists. “Who are you?” he demanded, voice and now his whole body trembling with rage.

“I don’t underst-”

“Who sent you?” Hiro barked, looking wilder by the second, as if he was going to snap and fly into a homicidal rage if his questions weren’t answered.

“Hiro, I swear, it’s _me_!” Tadashi said earnestly, placing his hands over his heart. “I wasn’t sent by anyone, I don’t even know what’s going _on_.”

The red mecha moved up behind Hiro, and Tadashi realized it was well over seven feet tall. Not being able to see its operator’s face was incredibly unnerving, especially when it put one armoured hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Don’t lie to me.” Hiro growled, voice dipping deeper than Tadashi had ever heard out of his baby brother. “Tadashi is **dead**. He’s dead, and you are Not. My. Brother.”

Tadashi took a step back as Hiro jerked forward, lunge only aborted by the hand on his shoulder. His baby brother was gritting teeth now, tears welling in those deep brown eyes and chest visibly heaving. “Hiro...” he frowned, chest tightening. “I’m not dead. I’m standing right here.”

Wasabi snorted and hefted the man who had been wearing the jetpack over his shoulder. GoGo was nowhere to be seen, and Honey Lemon was walking through the quickly dispersing crowd with the slightly mangled technology in her arms and purse bumping against her hip. The stocky neat freak clapped his free hand on Tadashi’s shoulder as he passed and gave him an unapologetic smile. “Good luck, dude. You’re gonna need it.”

“What?” Tadashi frowned, but Wasabi was off and talking to the cops who had arrived at some point in the last minute or so.

“Let go of me.” Hiro snapped, voice thick with tears. Tadashi turned, and nearly took another step back. His brother was crying fully, tears streaming down his face and snot running from his nose, but his face was a mask of rage and pain. “God dammit, Baymax, I’ll rip your chip out again if you don’t let me kick his ass.”

Tadashi blinked, dumbstruck. The gleaming red metal giant, was his nursing bot? Once this was settled, he would be having a serious talk with his brother about respecting somebody else’s inventions

“You have attempted similar actions in the past.” Baymax said, and Tadashi started slowly moving towards his brother. “Vengeance is not good for your physical or emotional health.”

“Fine then.” Hiro shrugged off the metal hands and spun on his heel, looking up at Baymax’s visor and jabbing a finger at Tadashi. “Baymax, **destroy**.”

The robot cocked its head slightly, and Tadashi had the distinct feeling he was being scanned. “I cannot comply. It is against my programming.”

“You don’t have to kill him, just-”

“It is against my programming to harm Tadashi Hamada.” the armoured robot said softly, and Tadashi came to a halt just a few feet from his brother’s back.

“Glad to see somebody remembers me.” the older Hamada child grinned tensely. “Come on, bonehead. I leave for two days and you forget your own bro? And by the way, you’re gonna get it later for modding Baymax like this. He’s a _nursing_ bot, for pete’s sake.”

“Two days?” Hiro laughed humourlessly, turning around to give Tadashi a level glare. “You’ve been dead for two **years** , you ass.”


End file.
